The Price of Hegemony
by 08hurley
Summary: Canada's relaxing afternoon is ruined when America asks for his help with finding something he loss. But America will soon discover that he's probably lost something more important since his hegemony.


"There you go, Kumoshishi," Canada said as he handed the polar bear a piece of his sandwich, which the bear promptly ate. "Who are you?" the bear responded in between bites. "Oh, c'mon Kumo! You know I'm Canada! The guy who feeds you!" Canada wasn't too bothered by the bear's forgetfulness this afternoon – partially because after about three centuries now he has adapted to it somewhat, but mainly because it was just a nice day. He was having lunch in downtown Manhattan at his favorite little restaurant in his brother's land. The UN meeting today wasn't particularly awful; he couldn't say whether or not they accomplished anything, but that in and of itself was an improvement over their usual blatant lack of progress. Everyone just seemed to be less aggressive with each other today, which was nice for a change because Canada always was a pacifist at heart. "Today's a good day," he said while drinking his coffee. "Better than the usual days."

Canada was snapped out of his mellow stupor by the approaching of someone. "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude," said the twenty-something girl. "But I saw you from the other side of the restaurant, and I could be wrong, but you wouldn't happen to be Matthew Williams or Canada, would you?" "Well, yes I am," responded the shocked country. "Wow, I can't believe it! Sorry, I'm just a big fan of Canada, or you rather! Can I get your autograph? Is that okay for countries to do?" "I'm not against it," remarked the nation. Canada signed her research paper of all things and found out that she was an undergraduate student at New York University. She was an international relations major particularly interested in modern Canadian geopolitics and Canadian history. She also spoke fluent French, a rarity for her brother's people. She laughed when he told her how he often gets mistaken for America and how enjoyable it felt to be recognized by someone for a change. She pet Kuma and then went on her way. "I can't believe that I got recognized as myself by someone for a change, Kuma," the nation beamed. "And by a fan, too! That just sells it, Kuma! This is a great day!"

"Who are you," was all the bear said. Canada just ignored him. He wasn't going to let that undermine this triumph. Indeed, it was a great day for Canada. However, this was the last bit of serenity the country would enjoy after he was yet again interrupted from his stupor. "Canada, dude! I need your help like right now!" Canada let out a groan as America just barged in and sat down at his table. He enjoyed his brother's company in general, but he can tell from his intonation that this was going to be awful. "Hello, America," he faked a smile. "Wonderful day, isn't it?" "No, it's a terrible day! Come with me! I need your help…" America stopped in mid-thought, scanned the room, and then leaned in real close to Canada. "With something top secret," he whispered. "Oh, I see. Well what is it?"

"I just said it's top secret," bellowed the nation as he stood up, attracting some looks from the neighboring tables. "Now, come on! We got to get going!" Canada immediately looked disheartened. "Oh, I see. Sure. Lemme just finish my coffee here," the poor country said. "No time," said America as he forcefully lifted Canada from his chair, spilling the cup on the floor. "Every passing second is a moment of life or death! We've got no time to loose!"

America ran through the sidewalk, dodging his people left and right with Canada in hand. Canada nearly tripped being unable to keep up with America's velocity. He maximized his effort not to fall; however, knowing that if he did, America would just unconsciously drag him along the pavement. "You know I'm always happy to help you out, America, but what is this all about," he managed to ask in between gasps of breath. "There's no time to explain! And I couldn't explain it here anyways!" The two ran like this for a solid hour. When they finally arrived at their destination, Canada fell to the ground. He was now gasping for air. He looked up to see that he was back at the United Nations. "The UN?" Canada asked, "Why couldn't we have just taken a taxi?"

"That would've taken too long! It's rush hour," said America. "Now quit your messing around! Let's go!" And without warning America lifted Canada over his shoulders. "And be sure not to draw attention to yourself! Be inconspicuous!" Passersby and tourists and diplomats stared peculiarly at the pair as they darted into the building. "Wait," screamed a security guard as the brothers barged through a checkpoint. " I need some ID!"

America halted his advance, and with Canada still over his shoulders, paced backwards towards the checkpoint. "Alfred Jones - US," he said as he handed his ID to the guard. "And this here is my brother, Matthew Williams - Dominion of Canada." The guard examined their credentials. "Oh, why my apologies, Mr. America and Mr. Canada," said the guard. "Sorry to disrupt you! No doubt you were running off to important business." "Don't worry, I understand," responded America. "The whole future of our superpower relies on watchful, dedicated, hardworking Americans like yourself!" "Well, I don't know about that, sir," the guard blushed. "No, no! I won't take any modesty now! We could've been a couple of terrorists barging through to commit evil, and then what would've happened! It's your efforts that keep this building and this country safe!" "Well, sir, I guess your right," the guard replied. "Still, I don't find this nearly as engaging as my time in the Persian Gulf." "Oh, you're a Gulf veteran, are you?" America inquired curiously.

"Excuse me," Canada asked still slumped over America's shoulders. "But could you kindly put me down now, America."

"Oh, yeah that's right! We've got work to do! A farewell to you, sir. We must be off," America said as he shook the guard's hand. "I understand, sir, and a farewell to you! And to you, too, Mr. Canada!" Canada put his hand up as an acknowledgement. And with that, the two were off again; Canada still slumped over America's shoulders. 'How did it come to this? It was such a great day,' Canada reflected. 'Still, now two people have recognized me. Perhaps its still not too bad.'

They ran through corridor after corridor until America finally arrived at a broom closet. The two went in. America slammed the door behind them, and he placed Canada back on solid ground. "I think we're safe," America said. Canada panted heavily. His chest was sore. "All right, then," he managed to let out. "Now can you tell me what this is all about?" America shushed him, and he listened. Canada listened, too, but he could only hear silence. "Okay, now I can tell you." America faced his brother. "I lost my briefcase. I need you to help me find it."

"What!? Let me out of here!" He burst his way through the door with a bucket rolling its way into the hallway as he did so. "You drag me through the streets of New York for an hour and act like the situation is life and death over your damn briefcase!" Canada walked down the corridor now in a huff. His great day was ruined. "Wait, it's not the case itself," America yelled as he chased after his brother. "Its what's in the case!"

Canada approached the nation lounge section of the UN building. "C'mon, Can! Please don't go in there just yet." "Forget it, I want nothing to do with you right you." He opened the door. Some of the other countries were already in there, napping on the couch, watching TV, or eating and talking with each other. "I can't believe you ruined my relaxed afternoon because you lost your stupid briefcase-"

"SORRY, CANADA! I COULDN'T FIND YOUR LOST BRIEFCASE! I'M SURE THERE"S NOTHING OF VITAL INTEREST IN THERE! I MEAN, AFTERALL, YOU ARE ONLY CANADA!" Canada jumped when America yelled this, and so did the other countries. They all stopped what they were doing for a moment and glanced over to the duo. "Well, I mean, I guess you can always just buy a new one, Canada," said China who was temporarily distracted from his conversation with Russia. "In fact, my country makes good quality briefcases at a low cost, aru." "RIGHT," yelled America in response. "That was just what I was telling Can! He can buy a Chinese briefcase." China looked pleased for a moment, relishing the compliment. The others all returned to their business and America and Canada sat down on one of the sofas. "What the hell was that? I mean, what is with you," Canada inquired.

"I'm sorry, but I had to throw them off. I can't let any of them know that my briefcase has been misplaced. I did tell you beforehand not to come in here."

"I'm just Canada?" the nation growled out. "What does that mean that I'm 'just Canada!' One minute you need my help, then you insult me! Just because I'm not a superpower like you doesn't mean-" "I know, I know," America interrupted. "You're a very important country! I didn't mean that! I just had to accentuate the illusion that you're not important and non-menacing. No one would want your briefcase!"

Canada didn't really know to take than as an insult, but then again nothing about America was making a whole lot of sense right now. He decided it was best to drop this subject and carry on with the main topic at hand. "What's so important about this briefcase, anyway? Just tell me!"

"Okay, look! Here's the deal," America said. "Normally, I wouldn't mind. But just before I came up here from D.C., guys at the Pentagon gave me a few documents and maps." "Guys from the Pentagon?" Canada reiterated. Perhaps he was wrong to trivialize America's matter just now. "Yes, guys from the Pentagon. They handed me new data and new strategies that they have just come up with, and to spare you the jargon and the overly ornate details, this stuff is big." "Okay," Canada said. "But why don't you get some of the others to help you find it? I mean sure its military stuff, but you don't have to tell them that."

"I'm sorry, Canada, I can't do that. The fact that I'd even ask them would indicate that there might be serious stuff in there, and I can't take that risk with this." "I'm still not really getting you," Canada responded. "Just because you ask them to help or if they've seen it doesn't mean they'll look inside." America now looked defeated. Canada could tell that America was obviously trying to keep what specifically was in the case a huge secret. He wondered if he would tell him. Then again, perhaps he didn't want to know.

"Okay, look Can. I'm in big trouble here! I fucked up, and I fucked up big! I mean seriously, the exposure of these documents would make the Pentagon Papers, Wikileaks, and the Edward Snowden scandals look like jokes! And plus, unlike those other scandals which are blown out of proportion a little, this on the other hand would derail the entire future of the American military effort. What's in the briefcase, Can the Man, is-"

"Hey, you two. What are you talking about?" France said, as he appeared right in front of them. "Oh, hey France! Nothing! Nothing at all." The two did their best to look as inconspicuous as humanely possible. France just stood there and drank his coffee. The situation was a rather awkward arrangement. Canada thought that this was more awkward than that time Taiwan aggressively made out with him mistaking him for America at that New Year's Eve party a couple decades ago. "You two look like you've got a dirty, dirty secret," France said, which made America look distraught. "Nah, I'm just kidding! Just remember that L'Angleterre's birthday is coming up soon, and we need to get him something." "Non probleme, papa," Canada said to France. With that France finally left.

"Phew, I thought I was gone there, so anyway, Canada-" America took sometime out to regain his composure. "What's in the briefcase was a massive undertaking by the Pentagon and the military higher-ups. There are maps and documents outlining strategies and plans and operating procedures and tactics and the whole works for swiftly invading, crushing, and rebuilding every single country on this planet! And not just the bad ones like Iran and North Korea and Russia and China. But everyone! Britain, France, Germany, Italy, Liechenstein! Everyone! I hate to say it, but even you." Canada fell silent. He wasn't expecting this to happen this morning. He wasn't expecting this to happen an hour ago. He never saw his brother this serious before. He thought maybe for a moment that perhaps this was all an elaborate prank. But he looked deep into his brother's eyes and he could tell. His brother was serious.

To be continued ... maybe.

*Author's Notes*

Well, you've made it this far, dear reader! Congratulations! As you can tell already I love to write and love to illustrate detail as much as possible! I can't help it, one of my main inspirations in the world of literature is Charles Dickens. I haven't read everything by him, but I just love the way he fleshes out his characters and sets up a scene. Everything is detailed and he doesn't shy away from using his words. So, if you liked the story, feel free to read this little subsection here about my own ideas and criticisms about this chapter and the story it is laying the foundation for. If you're bored by all my text, then please feel free to leave. Either way, leave me a review.

So yeah, this is the first chapter of what I hope to be a multi-part story centered on America's status as the world hegemony and how he has had to sacrifice some of his past carefreeness to maintain that position. In the next chapter, I will expand on that more; it was a little vague here. I decided that Canada was the best character for America to interact with in the introduction due to the simple fact that they're brothers. There's a love between the two, but at the same time there's also an envy for one another that makes their relationship very dynamic. In real life, polls show that Americans have the most positive opinions of Canada in the entire world and believe Canada to be our most trustworthy ally, even though only approx. 60% of Canadians, I think, hold a positive view of Americans, so this duo practically writes itself.

As for the chapter itself, I'm personally mixed on it. Perhaps I wrote too much, but I do feel that everything I included in here develops the characters in some form, so its not an entire loss. Perhaps the big reveal at the end was too much of a MacGuffin or perhaps it was too hashed in. And even in and of itself, I'm sure the American military-industrial complex probably has plans on how to invade every country already drawn up. It could be new and revamped plans in America's briefcase, though, so you can choose to take it as that. But, I mean, why would America tell Canada that anyway? It's suppose to be top secret. I'll have to figure that out in the next chapter because that seems like such a big plot hole to me that it has to be addressed. And despite its irrelevance to the story as a whole, I liked that throwaway line in their about Taiwan making out with Canada at a party mistaking him for America. That would definitely happen to him. I like the America x Taiwan ship personally because its very historically accurate with the defense pact and all. Now, just so that we're all clear here, I wouldn't say definitively that Taiwan is in love with America and no one else, but I could see the two having a few flings every now and again in a sort of friends with benefits type of deal. Why not? They're fun people.

But overall I think that this was a great start to the story and lays the groundwork for the next chapter very well. I hope you guys all liked it and will become hooked to it. If this wasn't your cup of tea, though, then I still understand. Either way I please insist on a review. Let me know what you guys liked about it or didn't like about it. That's all. The next chapter will probably come out at a time when I don't have any finals and essays to write. And might want to try my hands at a B Gata H Kei story about Yamada finding out that Kanejo is in love with her own brother, and what that would entail, so there might be that. But that's all, I should end here before I start to ramble. Peace.

08Hurley

P.S. Also, for Ireland and England fans, check out my first Hetalia story, The Grudge Begins Between Ireland and England set in the Potato Famine Crisis. Thanks.


End file.
